My Brother
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Eliza Nightray, a girl with an unknown past... Just how is she connected to the Tragedy of Sablier that happened over a hundred years ago? and what exactly is her connection to Jack Bezarius? LeoXOC, GilXOC, BreakXOC Criticism is allowed!
1. Awakening Hearts

**A/N: **Yay! My second Pandora Hearts Fanfic! This time it stars my "Pandora Hearts" OC Eliza Nightray!  
>Also, if some of the Nightrays or other characters seem a little OOC, I'm sorry but I haven't seen them as children before! (Well; except for Oz, Gil, and Ada anyway.)<br>**  
>Declaimer: <strong>I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_"We'll always be together...Right Brother?" Eliza asked; her brother smiled.  
>"Always dear sister...Always!" her brother replied, that was the last thing Eliza remembered about her beloved brother.<br>Everything else; was a complete blur._

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening Hearts<strong>

**Eliot's POV:**

{10 years ago, 3 years just after the adoption of Gilbert Nightray.)

"Eliot, are you just gonna sit under that tree the whole day?" my only sister, Vanessa, asked sternly.  
>Today was such a beautiful day, and so I decided to enjoy it while I still can in our family's garden.<br>Vanessa sighed heavily before finally sitting next to me under our favorite apple tree, she then smiled.

"Hey, Sis?" I asked out of the blue, this question had always bothered me up until now.  
>My older siblings might be quite annoyed by now, I mean it seems as though I could never stop asking the same question...<p>

"What is it Eliot?" Vanessa asked, she gave me a questioning look.

I swallowed hard before asking: "I was wondering; why do you, Claude, Ernest, & Fred all hate Vincent & Gilbert?"  
>Vanessa remained silent, in fact; every one of my older siblings always did whenever I asked that question about our adopted brothers.<p>

"That question doesn't need to be answered, just don't get too close to those two. Do you understand Eliot?" Vanessa said sternly, she quickly turned away from me and bit her bottom lip.  
>I don't know why, but, I always have this feeling that my older siblings were hiding something from me.<p>

Vanessa and I just sat there in silence, but that was until we heard a faint cry from afar.  
>My sister and I quickly got up and listened hard for the voice again, it sounded much like a little girl's voice.<br>Just then; we heard the voice cry out again, but luckily now we were able to determine the location.

Vanessa and I quickly ran straight towards Mother's favorite spot in the garden: The _Rose Garden_.  
>Our Mother had always loved roses; that is why a huge part of our family's garden is mostly occupied by what almost felt like a hundred bushes of these flowers.<br>But, and we don't know why, all of the roses in our garden are mostly made up of red and blue roses.

"Where is it coming from?" Vanessa asked no one in particular, she sounded both annoyed and worried at the same time.  
>Just then; I heard the cry get louder and louder as I approached one of the many bushes of blue roses.<br>I slowly pushed away the leaves of the bush (while avoiding the thorns as well), only to find a four-year old girl with light blond hair unconscious.

Her body was full of fresh cuts; the blood from her wounds still retained their bright red color.  
>Luckily; she was still breathing, although she did look she was having a hard time doing so.<br>Her hair looked like it was just freshly cut, and not in a proper way I may add.

"Vanessa! I think I found her!" I called out for my sister; I slowly took the young girl in my arms and carried her towards Vanessa.  
>My older sister's eyes widened in surprise as I handed her the girl, she then looked at me worriedly.<p>

"Eliot! You have a cut!" Vanessa exclaimed in worry as she held the girl in one arm and grabbed my arm with her free hand.  
>It was only then that I noticed a fresh cut on <em>my<em>arm; it must have been because I had to climb into the bush in order to get the girl out.

"It's fine Vanessa! Right now this girl needs help!" I exclaimed, thinking of the girl's condition rather than my own.  
>My sister looked quite surprised by my behavior, but later; her face softened.<p>

"Alright." she said simply as she placed a hand on my shoulder, she then showed me a smile.

After the girl's wounds were treated, she was now sleeping soundly in one of the guest rooms.  
>I asked Vanessa if I could stay by the girl's side until she wakes up, my sister happily agreed after she treated my wound.<br>It took a while for the girl to wake up; it seemed more like weeks instead of days before she had finally opened her eyes.

On that day; I had asked Gilbert to come with me.  
>After lunch, my adopted older brother and I decided to go and visit the young girl.<br>She was staying in one of the room just right next to Gilbert's room.

"So, you and Vanessa just found her in the garden?" Gilbert asked curiously, I simply nodded.

"Yeah, she was really injured too, but why she ended up in our garden is still a mystery..." I replied, neither Mother nor Father can even answer that question.

I slowly opened the door to the girl's room, Gilbert walked in first.  
>She was still asleep, so we had to tip-toe into her room.<br>After closing the door slowly, I heard her scream.

Gilbert quickly ran to her aid, but she still didn't calm down.  
>Her screams sounded like she was in pure agony, like something was still hurting her.<br>But what she screamed was what surprised both me and Gilbert the most...

"Wait! Don't leave me please! Big Brother!" she cried out, her tears started to fall.

Gilbert quickly wrapped his arms around her, an attempt to calm her down.  
>Slowly but surely, the young girl had managed to stop screaming.<br>But her crying did not cease, it seems to have gotten worst with every passing minute.

_"Please...Don't leave me...Big Brother..."_ she whispered before falling asleep in Gilbert's arms, I had noticed she was holding on to his shirt tightly.  
>Gilbert seemed different as well; he looked so nostalgic as he held her in his arms, like they have been together like that before.<br>I then noticed both of them smile, like they were long lost siblings that were now reunited.

_"It's gonna be okay now..."_Gilbert whispered to her as he gently patted her head, I watched them both in pure astonishment.

Those two stayed like that for a while, just until the girl woke up of course.  
>Once she woke up, I had managed to get a good look at her eyes.<br>At first I was speechless, but that soon change once I saw her look at me.

Her eyes practically defined her, it was like her whole being could be seen though those emerald-green eyes of hers.  
>They showed her innocence, her nervousness, and her shy nature.<br>I was so caught up in my thoughts; that I hadn't even realize the girl hiding behind the Gilbert.

She looked frightened, like she was afraid of me or something.  
>But she looked quite confident when she was near Gilbert; she seems to trust him a lot.<p>

"It's alright; he's one of the two people who found you." Gilbert whispered reassuringly, the young girl had managed to calm down.

"T-Thank y-you..." she exclaimed shyly, "...F-For h-helping me I mean..."

"Hey! It's my pleasure; I'm Eliot by the way...what's _your_name?" I asked happily, the young girl looked confused.

"M-My name?" she asked, she sounded completely unsure of herself. "A-All I remember is...my name is Elizabeth."

"Where is your family Elizabeth?" I asked; she looked down sadly.

"I-I don't remember...All I remember is my name and that is it..." she admitted, I noticed that she had placed her hand on her head.

"You said something about your brother a while ago...What happened to him?" Gilbert asked curiously, the young blond looked down sadly again.

"I-I d-don't remember...Do I have a brother?" she asked Gilbert, the both of us shot her a confused glance.

"Wait, a while ago you were just crying about him!" I exclaimed, Elizabeth hid behind Gilbert again.

"I-I'm sorry! But I don't remember much about him...Except..." Elizabeth replied shyly, Gilbert had to hold her hand to calm her down.

"Except?" Gilbert asked both curiously and reassuringly, the young girl smiled.

"...My brother was always so adventurous yet understanding...But he is almost never by my side, sometimes he would just leave me with a friend of his and then he would wonder off somewhere..." Elizabeth said sadly, her gaze drifted towards the ground again.

"Is that all?" I asked, she shook her head; no.

"I also remember that he would always call me 'Eliza' instead of 'Elizabeth'...But that's the last thing I remember..." Gilbert held her hand in comfort, Elizabeth then shifted her gaze towards my direction.

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking..." I apologized, Elizabeth shook her head again.

"No, I should be the one to apologize...I couldn't tell you anything more...I'm sorry..." Elizabeth apologized, she then smiled at me.

I couldn't understand what I was feeling right now, but, what I did know is the fact that I wanted to protect this young girl no matter what.  
>I want to protect her from everything that might hurt her, whether it was physical pain or emotional pain; I won't let anything hurt her!<br>I'll be her Knight, and never leave her side!

I slowly walked towards her then took her hand in mine, at first she didn't understand what I was doing.  
>She looked up to get better look of my face, then shifted her gaze towards our clutched hands.<br>Gilbert than took her other hand in his, she still looked confused.

"Well, if you don't remember anything about your brother..." I then flashed her a smile. "Gilbert and I will be your brothers!"

"Yeah!" Gilbert exclaimed happily, Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you so much! Eliot-niisan! Gilbert-niisan!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily as she smiled, Gilbert and I then exchange smiles.

After that: Gilbert, Vanessa, and I had managed to convince Mother and Father to adopt Elizabeth; just until we find her true family of course.  
>Vanessa was quite pleased to finally have a younger sister around; she seemed to enjoy Elizabeth's company rather than Gilbert and Vincent's company. Claude, Ernest, and Fred seemed to love her too!<br>But, and I don't know if it was just me or not, it seems as though the only one who wasn't happy at all by Elizabeth's presence...was Vincent.

While everyone was rejoicing because of our new "adopted" sister, I noticed that Vincent had held on to Gilbert's arm tightly.  
>Vincent glared menacingly towards Elizabeth's direction, which of course caused the poor girl to turn away.<br>My older siblings were too busy trying to get Elizabeth to smile to even notice, I exchanged confused looks with Gilbert.

I did not understand how Vincent could despise Elizabeth so much, she has done nothing wrong.  
>But every time I see them together: Elizabeth is always crying and or bleeding, while Vincent just stands there and stares at her.<br>No matter how many times he is scolded by Gilbert and or Vanessa; he never seems to stop hurting her.

Claude, Ernest, and Fred found this quite a problem indeed.  
>Not wanting to come home to Elizabeth hurt anymore; the three of them decided that it would be best if Vincent and Elizabeth kept a good distance from each other for a while.<p>

But, none of us have ever realized how stubborn our new sister actually is...  
>No matter how much we tell her that's it's too dangerous, she just won't stop trying to prove herself to Vincent.<br>She would do everything she can just to have him acknowledge her existence, but it always ends badly for her.

Vanessa couldn't take it anymore; she had finally decided to confront Vincent and ask him why despised Elizabeth so much.  
>What he answered, none of us ever expected...<br>...Even from someone like him.

_"Why do I hate that girl? It's simple really...She sickens me!"_

Elizabeth had to cover her ears when we both tried to listen in on Vincent and Vanessa's conversation, she obviously did not want to hear anymore.  
>But even though what Vincent had said about her, she still tries to treat him as her brother...<br>...No matter how much it hurts her.

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Phew! Finished! Well I hope you people enjoyed it!  
>I know, I know, most of you have been waiting for an update on my other stories...But I just couldn't let this one go!<strong>

**I just love my new OC Eliza! She was intentionally made for my friend's story, but I just had to make my own!  
>But this Fanfic mostly circles around Eliza's past instead of her present life, but I'm still gonna write about her present life as well!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>Rate &amp; Review please! It is much appreciated!<strong>


	2. Broken Dreams

**A/N: **Whoo! Second chapter, this chapter features my second OC! She is new and I just can't stop thinking about her, she is supposed to be Reim's love interest. It also features my two friends' OCs Shinna Earric and Lara Kristall! Hope you like it!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_Sometimes; Dreams help us escape reality._

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Dreams<strong>

******Samantha's POV:**

"Sam, I need you to do something for me." my Mistress said simply, I quickly got down on one knee and bowed respectively before her.

"I live to serve you, Lady Earric." I replied, "You and the rest of the Earric Family."

"Do you know of the Rainsworth Dukedom?" my Mistress asked nonchalantly, I simply nodded.

"Of course, Shinna-sama." I replied honestly, my Mistress nodded in approval.

The Rainsworth Dukedom was one of the 4 Great Dukedoms; alongside the Bezarius, Nightray, and Barma Dukedoms.  
>The current head of the Rainsworth Dukedom is: Duchess Cheryl Rainsworth, the Mother of Shelly Rainsworth and grandmother of Sharon Rainsworth.<br>This Dukedom shared a close relationship with the other three Dukedoms, unlike the Bezarius and Nightrays who seem to despise each other.

"I need you to spy on someone from there...His name is Kevin Regnard." my Mistress said simply, I slowly got up and bowed before my Master.

"I understand." after one last bow, I slowly made my way towards the door.  
>I was not sure, but, just before I closed the door: I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from Shinna-sama's eye.<br>After closing the door; I left for the mission I was given.

It was a cold and clouded night, I climbed on top on the highest tree I could find in order to be able to jump on the roof of the Rainsworth Manor.  
>No one seems to have noticed, I was relieved.<br>But, as I turned around; I found a sword being pointed at my neck.

I stood still; the darkness of the cloud-filled sky successfully hid the man's face from my view.  
>All I saw was the silver blade of his sword and my blood dripping on the roof, but I was also able to see him smirk.<br>I didn't move, I could have easily killed this man within a few seconds; but I was ordered not to kill anyone from the Rainsworth Household.  
>I simply had no choice, so I just stood there.<p>

"Aren't you going to fight me?" the man questioned, I simply swayed my head slowly from side to side.

"No. I was not ordered to fight anyone. I am simply here to check up on a person my Mistress seems to know." I replied simply, the man lowered his sword and walked forward into the light.

"Oh? And who might that be?" the man asked, once he was out in the light: I had analyzed that he actually had white hair and one red eye.

"Are you a servant of this household?" I asked; the man snickered.

"You should answer my question first Young Lady..." he said simply, I sighed.

"I shall not answer your question unless you answer mine first." I replied; the man simply smiled.

_**"This brat doesn't seem to know the situation she's in, huh?"**_another voice said, I searched around frantically for the owner of the voice.

"Now, now Emily! She's our guest~!" the man playfully said while poking the doll on his shoulder.

_**"What kind of stupid guest sneaks around and jumps on the roof?"**_it was only then that I had noticed that it was actually the doll speaking, I just stared at the man in concern.

"Hmm? What's wrong~? Cat got your tongue~?" the man said comically, I sighed before saying anything.

"Your doll is very ugly Sir...?" I trailed off; I still did not know his name.

"Break, Xerxes Break. And who might you be?" the man questioned, I bowed before replying.

"Good Evening Xerxes Break, I am Samantha." I introduced myself, Sir Break quickly stowed his sword away.

"Good Evening Samantha, now; I'll answer your question from before: Yes, I am a loyal servant of this Household." he said as he bowed in front of me.

I curtsied in front of him, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now, since I answered your question; it's only fair that you answer mine, right?" he replied, I merely nodded.

"Yes. I am looking for a man named Kevin Regnard, my sources tell me that he lives here. May I see him?" I asked politely, Break looked quite surprised by my question; I just stared at him in confusion.

"He's no longer here." Break answered simply, "He's been gone for quite a while now."

"Gone? What do you mean?" I asked, this was not pleasing to hear.

"Let's just say; he has disappeared." Break replied his voice sounded both nostalgic and annoyed at the same time.

"I see, I guess there is no reason for me to remain here." I replied sadly as I bowed before jumping from the roof back to the tree I climbed earlier.  
>Surprisingly; I slipped before I had even gotten the chance to jump.<p>

"Samantha!" Break exclaimed in worry; I wasn't even able to hold on to anything to stop me from falling.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of my fall, nothing?  
>Being what I am; I have no fear of death, it was impossible for someone like me anyway.<br>I slowly opened my eyes, I don't know who was; but I felt so safe and warm in their arms.

I felt myself blushed once I saw the face of the man who had saved me from falling, he wore glasses just like I did.  
>He had brown hair, though I couldn't make out the color of his eyes because it was dark.<br>After he sighed in relief, he quickly graced me with a smile.

"Are you alright, Young Miss?" he asked ever so kindly, I didn't know what to do.

So I did what I do best, I left...  
>I quickly jumped out of his arms and ran, I didn't even bother to look back.<br>My heart was pounding hard against my chest, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

There was something about him, something I couldn't quite understand.  
>All I could think about now; was his eyes...<br>Those beautiful eyes...

No! I am a servant of the Earric Household! I should not let this kind of thing control me!  
>Shinna-sama simply asked for information, although it is a small task; I will not disappoint my Master!<br>The Earric Family is all I have left, after what happened to Glen-sama...

No! I must not dwindle in the past, I must keep moving forward!  
>For my sake, as well as Shinna-sama's sake.<br>I will not lose anything ever again...  
>...Not even my own heart.<p>

Just then; I heard a faint cry from the distance.  
>I had been running so much that I haven't realized that I have reached the front gates of the Nightray Household, I was quite amazed by the size of this Dukedom's mansion; it seemed a little bit bigger than the Rainsworth Manor.<p>

I was so dazzled by the beauty of the Mansion, that I didn't notice a crying little girl outside the gates of the Manor.  
>Her face was tear-stained, and she looked both scared and worried.<br>She also seemed to be looking for something, maybe because she was on her hands and knees feeling around for a certain item.

I approached the child slowly, I was careful not to frighten her.  
>She didn't even seem to notice me approaching her, she was too busy looking for that something she had lost.<br>I kinda of saw myself in her: always searching for the answer, but never finding it no matter how hard you look.

"Excuse me little one, but what are you doing outside during the night?" I asked simply, the little girl wiped the tears from her eyes before replying.

"I'm looking for the doll Eliot-niisan gave me! I made Vincent-niisan mad again, so he threw it over the fence!" she cried, she slowly started crying again.

"Can I help you?" I asked sincerly, the girl gladly nodded.

I was about to start my search; but that was before I stepped on something.  
>I slowly bent down and picked up the object, it was a rag doll.<br>It had bright pink yarn for hair and it felt really soft to the touch, it's dress looked like it was made out of bits of old silk fabric.

"Is this it?" I asked as I handed the girl the doll, I watched as her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Thank you so much Onee-chan!" the girl thanked me happily, she then hugged me tightly.

I didn't know what to do; I've never been hugged before.  
>I mean I know what a hug is, it's just...No one has ever hugged me before.<br>Well, until now anyway...

"It's getting late; your parents must be worried sick." I said nonchalantly, the girl quickly let go of me and smiled.

"Thank you again Onee-chan!" she thanked me one last time before running towards the gates of the Nightray Mansion.  
>Unfortunately for her; they were already locked.<p>

Thinking quick: I scanned my surroundings carefully.  
>I closed my eyes and calculated every move I would make, making sure to not leave anything unsolved.<p>

_**Take the girl in my arms... Climb up the tree next to the gate... Jump on top of the gate...**_

"Eliza! What are you doing here? It's dangerous out here at night you know!" I heard another voice call out; I turned around only to find the young girl being scolded by young boy with raven-black hair and golden eyes.

"But, but I was looking for Mrs. Strawberry!" the young explained, the boy merely sighed before taking her hand and leading her back inside their home.

That was the last time I saw the young girl, after reporting what information Xerxes Break had told me; Shinna-sama hasn't sent me on any more missions involving any of the "Four Great Dukedoms".  
>After sharing the information with her, she started talking to me less and less everyday.<br>It was heart-breaking knowing there was nothing I could do for my Master, I felt so useless as her servant.

But one questions still haunted me...

_...Who is Kevin Regnard to Shinna-sama?_

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>Gil's POV:<strong>

_"Where is Lara?" _I thought mostly to myself, I was waiting in the Nightray Mansion alongside my sister Eliza.  
>My friend Lara is almost never late, I was getting worried with each passing minute.<p>

"Oniisan? Who are we waiting for?" Eliza asked, her green eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
>In some way; Eliza has always reminded me of Ada-sama, like they were related some how.<p>

"Someone I really want you to meet!" I exclaimed happily, my sister smiled.

"Really? Who is it?" Eliza asked, she sounded both happy and excited.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" I answered before picking her up in my arms, my sister hugged me tightly.

"Gil! I'm so sorry I'm late!" I heard a familiar voice call out, I turned around only to be greeted by Lara's smiling face.

"What took you so long?" I asked worriedly, Lara giggled.

"You worry too much Gilbert!" my friend replied jokingly, I sighed.

"By the way, this is my new adopted sister; meet Eliza!" I introduced my sister, she was unconsciously sucking her thumb in the really cute way.

"Awww! She's cute!" Lara exclaimed as she took Eliza in her arms, my sister didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, but be careful! She gets scared easily." I warned her, Lara stuck her tongue out at me.

"You worry too much Gilbert!" Lara exclaimed playfully before taking my hand in hers.  
>She was holding Eliza in one arm, while pulling my hand with her free hand.<p>

Moments with Lara have always been special to me, now they were made even more special; because Eliza was now a part of it.  
>I guess it's true what they really say: "You never miss something until it's gone..."<br>Learning that Master Oz was sent into the Abyss was bad enough, betraying the Bezarius Dukedom in order to help him was worse, never realizing how important people who are close to you really are until you lose them was the worst.

I can't believe how I never appreciated Lara as much as I should have, I only realized my mistake once she was gone.  
>After she left, things took a turn for the worst...<br>Once I finished making a contract with the chain, Raven, I slowly started neglecting Eliza and Vincent.

A few years have now passed; I finally decided to leave the Nightray Household.  
>I did not realize how big of a mistake that was...<br>Not only did Eliot and his older siblings despise me more than ever now, but, I had lost another person dear to me...

"Echo is here to inform Gilbert-sama of Eliza-sama's current situation..." I was staying temporarily at the Rainsworth Manor that day when Echo had arrived, surprising both me and Break.

"Eliza? What's wrong? Is she hurt? Is she sick?" I asked in worry, Echo simply shifted her gaze towards the floor.

"Eliza-sama, was involve in an accident...She sadly did not survive it..." Echo admitted, she was still looking down at the ground sadly.

I was in great shock; I fell to my knees in pain.  
>Tears started to form in my eyes; my heart felt like it was breaking in two.<br>Break placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, Echo gave one final bow before taking her leave.

I had already lost Master Oz; I had lost Lara as well...  
>Now Eliza? How can this be?<br>Everyone...Why?

Master Oz was still in the Abyss; Lara had gone somewhere far away.  
>And now Eliza was gone, my sweet little Eliza; gone?<br>It felt like my whole world was falling apart...

...And the pieces were never to be found again.

**{End of POV}**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** **Phew! If there are a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry but I was really sleepy and I wanted to finish this!  
>So sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes!<strong>


	3. Discovery

**A/N: **Whoo! I'm on a roll! New chapter, hope you like it people!  
><strong><br>Declaimer: **I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary: **_What was once lost, is now found! Will two siblings be reunited once more?_

* * *

><p><strong>Discovery<strong>

**Break's POV:**

"Oujo-sama~! I'm going out for quick stroll~!" I called out to Milady Sharon, who was having tea with Oz-kun and Lara-sama on the Balcony.  
>Gilbert-kun was leaning against the wall smoking as usual, and Alice-kun was sitting on the ground munching on some meat.<p>

"Enjoy your walk Break..." Sharon replied before taking another sip of her tea.

After waving goodbye to my five companions, I happily took my leave.  
>It was quite a nice day out, so I decided to enjoy it as much as I can.<br>It seemed like such a bore to just walk around the Rainsworth Manor's Garden, so I decided to take a stroll around town.

Unfortunately; I had to pass by the Nightray's Manor to be able to go to town.  
>It's not like I hated the Nightrays, oh no~, I only despised but one single Nightray...<p>

...Vincent Nightray.

I still haven't forgiven that sewer rat for what he did to Sharon, or that he did the exact same thing to his own servant for that matter.  
>I know for a fact that I am not a close friend of Echo-chan's, I hardly know her; but that doesn't mean that Vincent can just poison her and pretend like it doesn't matter whether she survives it or not.<p>

"Eliza-sama? What are you doing out here? Vincent-sama told you to stay inside because of your condition." I heard a familiar voice say nonchalantly.

Thinking quickly; I hid behind the nearest tree I could find.  
>I know it was wrong, but I had to listen in on Echo-chan's conversation.<br>Why? Well maybe because she's having a conversation with someone who was supposed to be dead...

...Eliza Nightray.

"I know that Echo-chan, but..." a young girl's voice replied, "...I missed seeing and touching the flowers!"

"Just Echo." Echo replied nonchalantly, "And if you wanted flowers Eliza-sama; you could have just asked Echo to bring some to your room."

I carefully sneaked a peak from behind the tree, I watched as a conversation slowly unfolded between Vincent's servant, Echo, a unfamiliar young girl.  
>This other girl had long flowing blond hair that was tied into two ponytails with ribbons; she was sitting on the ground picking flowers childishly, although it did look difficult seeing how she had bandages wrapped around her eyes.<br>Echo was standing just behind her, looking down at the girl with her usual bored expression.

"Eliza-sama, we must really get back to your room...or else Vincent-sama will not be pleased." Echo replied unemotionally, she then extended her hand out to the girl.

"Alright..." the girl replied sadly, she then started feeling around for Echo's hand.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing on the ground?" another familiar voice asked, it was Eliot Nightray.

"Eliot-niisan!" the young girl, Elizabeth, exclaimed happily.

I watched as Eliot wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly way, the young girl smiled.  
>Although his expression looked angry at first, the young Nightray's face quickly softened once he saw the young girl smile.<br>Slowly but surely; Eliot stood up, with the girl still in his embrace.

"What were you doing sitting on the ground like that?" Eliot asked angrily, Lady Elizabeth slowly placed a flower in his hand.

"I just wanted to be able to see the flowers..." Lady Elizabeth then giggled, "...Which I know is difficult."

"Elizabeth..." Eliot whispered sadly, it was only then that I realized what the young girl's condition really was...

...She was obviously blind.  
>How could I have not notice it before?<br>The bandages around her eyes, feeling around just to be able to find Echo's hand, and not even getting up to hug her brother herself.

It seems as though she has had this condition for a while now, seeing how Eliot and Echo seem to have already known about it.  
>Not only that; but her features are also quite similar to the features we saw on that picture Gilbert showed us of his deceased younger sister.<br>Also, if Eliza-sama did survive the accident a few years ago; I'm sure she would be the same age as the girl I'm seeing before my eyes.

Unless...

No, it can't be!  
>It's impossible!<p>

"Eliot-niisan?" the young Nightray girl's voice completely broke my train of thought, "Are classes for you and Leo-kun over now?"

"What are you talking about? We just came home for the holidays and your Coming-of-Age ceremony!" Eliot replied, now that I think about it: wasn't it a little strange that Eliot is back home while classes for him aren't over until he graduates?

"So you two will be leaving again soon?" Lady Elizabeth said sadly as she shifted her gaze back towards the ground.

"Unfortunately yes, but look at it this way Elizabeth-sama: you and Eliot can spend time together the whole two months he is here!" another boy exclaimed enthusiastically, I can't believe I didn't notice him before.  
>He was sitting casually underneath a tree in the garden, a good distance away from Eliot and Elizabeth.<br>He had wild black hair and wore big circular glasses; he was also holding a book in his hands.

"Yeah- Wait! WHAT?" Eliot exclaimed, he sounded quite surprised.

"As her brother and fellow Nightray, it is your duty." the other boy stated, "Also as a gentleman; you are not to deny a lady's company."

"Shut it Leo!" Eliot said angrily to the other boy, I heard his friend laugh.

"Forgive me, Master." the boy; Leo; said simply, he sounded like he was joking.

"Anyway, let's get back inside Elizabeth..." Eliot said as he slowly took the young girl's hand in his and slowly lead her back inside, he sounded a little annoyed. "Leo! Are you coming or not?"

"Coming, Eliot." the young servant replied before following closely behind his young Master, Echo quickly followed suit.

I was frozen in place; I couldn't believe what I just heard.  
>Is it really her? Is that really Eliza Nightray?<br>But she passed away a few years ago didn't she? She didn't survive the accident, or did she?

Now that I think about it; the Nightrays only had known two daughters: one of which was adopted.  
>Also, why would Vincent send Echo to tell Gilbert that their sister died? If she obviously didn't?<br>These questions flooded my mind; that was until I came to a conclusion...

...Vincent had all the answers.

That sewer rat was obviously hiding something from the beginning, now this?  
>But why would he lie to his own brother? Especially about someone Gilbert held so dear?<br>I guess my question was already answered before it was even asked...

...Once a sewer rat, always a moron.

After making sure that the coast was clear, I slowly made my way back to the Rainsworth Manor.  
>I guess I wasn't able to enjoy my walk after all, and it was such a nice day too...<p>

* * *

><p>"Oujo-sama~! I'm home~!" I sang happily, although my mind was still focused on something else.<p>

"Break, I'm so glad you're home!" Sharon exclaimed, she sounded really worried and scared. "This is urgent!"  
>She was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room with a letter in her hands; she was shaking like a leaf.<p>

"Oujo-sama! What's wrong?" I asked worriedly quickly rushing to her side; she quickly took my hand in hers.

"Remember when Gilbert-sama told us about his little sister?" Sharon asked; her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

I slowly pulled her close, "Eliza Nightray, correct? What about her?"

Sharon slowly pulled away; she then smiled happily at me amidst the tears in her eyes. "She's alive! Eliza-sama is alive! Isn't that wonderful Break?"

I couldn't help but smile, I was right after all!  
>This really is wonderful news, Lara-sama and Gilbert-kun will be quite pleased to know.<br>Speaking of which...

"Oujo-sama? Does Gilbert-kun and Lara-sama know about this?" I asked; happiness was obvious in Sharon's eyes.

"Not yet, they left a little while ago with Oz-sama and Alice-san for a quick stroll around town..." Sharon replied; she then handed me the letter she was holding a little while ago.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, Sharon giggled.

"It's an invitation to a certain someone's Coming-of-Age Ceremony..." Milady replied, I quickly accepted the letter and read it myself.

_"To the Rainsworth Dukedom,_

_You are cordially invited to our daughter, Elizabeth Nightray's, 15th Birthday and Coming-of-Age Ceremony,  
>It is a Masquerade ball, so please be sure to wear a mask and your best attire.<br>You may also bring along friends of yours, the more the merrier as they say._

_We would be most honored if you were to attend._

_Respectively yours,  
>Duke Nightray."<em>

Once I finished reading the invitation, I sighed.  
>Another party to attend, this is when things start getting crazy around here...<br>I watched in horror as Sharon went from crying angel to excited teenager, this was not going to go well for anyone...

"We're home!" Oz-kun called out happily.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert-kun shouted, they sounded like they were climbing up the stairs.

"_**You **_shut up you dumb seaweed-head!" Alice-kun shouted back, Oujo-sama and I both sighed.

"Now, now..." Oz-kun tried to calm down his two partners, Sharon and I knew where this was going...

"SHUT UP!" Alice-kun and Gilbert-kun screamed in unison, obviously at Oz-kun.

"If you two don't apologize to Oz in the next five seconds... So help me; you two will regret it!" Lara-sama threatened once they reached the room Sharon and I were in.

"S-Sorry..." Gilbert-kun and Alice-kun apologized in unison before turning away blushing, Oz-kun just smiled nervously.  
>Ever since Lara-sama joined our little group; Gilbert-kun and Alice-kun argued less and less every day.<p>

"Lara-sama~! Alice-san~! You two come with me~!" Sharon squealed as she grabbed both Alice-kun and Lara-sama by their arms, the three of them then darted out of the room.

"That was strange..." Oz-kun commented while rubbing the back of his head stupidly, "...I wonder what's gotten into Sharon-chan."

"Ha~! Oz-kun can be so naive sometimes~!" I teased the future Bezarius heir, he looked really annoyed.

_**"That kid really doesn't get it does he? Ha! What a moron!" **_my puppet, Emily, teased.

"Now! Now! Emily~! They had just arrived, of course they don't know what going on yet~!" I replied while poking my puppet on her stomach, Gilbert-kun and Oz-kun both looked annoyed.

"What is this really about Break?" Gilbert asked, his tone was just as serious as ever.

"I'm curious about that too..." Oz-kun asked next, his tone was serious yet curious as well.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore huh?" I replied before handing Gilbert the invitation Sharon gave me a while ago.

"This is...!" was all Gilbert could say once he finished reading the invitation.

The look on Gilbert's face was indeed priceless, but even I couldn't ignore the seriousness of the situation.  
>Oz-kun looked completely confused; I forgot the fact that he was still trapped in the Abyss before and after Eliza's "demise".<p>

"Elizabeth Nightray...?" Oz-kun asked curiously, I sighed in frustration.

"Should I tell him or should you?" I asked Gilbert impatiently, this was going to be a long explanation.

"She's my..." Gilbert trailed off, I sighed again.

"...His precious younger sister." I finally answered the question myself, I watched as Gilbert quickly turned away from his beloved Master in shame.

"Gil's...younger sister...?" Oz asked, he sounded completely shocked.

"That's right, Gilbert-kun's precious _adopted _little sister~!" I admitted; Oz-kun would find out eventually; why not tell him now?

"Impossible! Eliza is..." Gilbert said angrily before slamming his fist against the nearby wall, "...She died a long time ago."

"That's where you are wrong Gilbert-kun~!" I said merrily, this kind of atmosphere was definitely getting too tense.

"What do you mean Break?" Oz-kun asked after placing a comforting hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Eliza Nightray is indeed alive...I saw the girl myself." I finally revealed; Gilbert's eyes widened in pure surprise.

"Eliza is..." Gilbert whispered, his tone was a mixture of confusion and relief. "...Alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>{End of POV}<strong>

**[A/N:] Phew! I'm finally finished with this chapter! I hope it's not a disappointment!  
>Yahoo! Next chapter is gonna be one awesome chappie! You all will see why soon!<strong>


	4. Troubled Hearts

**A/N: **Super late update I know… But I actually have a busy life people. Not helping that schoolwork, tests, quizzes, plus our NCAE… Well you get the picture. Plus my classmates have been getting on my nerve lately, not helping with my inspiration AT ALL. Also; I have been so busy with my Cosplay Plans, Commission Plans, etc.  
>So... FORGIVE ME! OTL<p>

**Declaimer:** As you can guess this is a FANfic; so of course I own nothing except for the storyline, the idea, and my own characters.

"**Pandora Hearts" and all related characters © Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3]<strong>

**Troubled Hearts**

**Sam's POV:**

It was a cold, crisp night.  
>Way past 11:00; I sat on my bed, reading the book I've read over a thousand times already.<p>

I couldn't help it... It has been with me since I was young.  
>It was the only thing that reminded me of my past.<p>

The only thing... keeping me from forgetting who I was in the past.

"_And so he came for her, eyes shining amidst the pitch black darkness of night..._

_He looked into her eyes. Sorrow-filled crystals of blue were what he saw._

_She rushes to him, arms reaching out for something she couldn't reach... Everything was like a dream to her...-"_

"You should be asleep by now..." I removed my gaze from the book only to find two dark pink eyes looking back at me, the deranged wicked gaze that refuses to fade even as the years past.

"Good evening Charlotte... " I greeted her nonchalantly, "Ever heard of knocking...?"

"Stop being so smug, you're still a Baskerville! I'm only checking up on you~" she replied as she sat on my bed before crossing her legs in a seductive manner, "To make sure you don't forget where your loyalties lie..."

I closed the book before tossing it at her; unfortunately she had managed to dodge it only by moving her head slightly aback. She smirked as her gaze was fixed on me once again.

"I will not rest until Jack Bezarius' soul burns in the very deep depths of hell, forgiveness is not an option. Even if it comes to this... I will turn my back on the Earric family, Pandora, and everyone else in order to achieve what _I_- what _we_have been trying to finish all those years ago..."

Charlotte smirked in a frightening manner; the insanity in her eyes scared even me.  
>This woman... Was a witch.<p>

"Good girl Sam..." she purred before slowly getting up, "That's a good little girl~"

"Don't place me in same ranks as that brat Lily... I am not a child." I replied before glaring at her direction, watching her as she made her way towards my window.  
>I heard her chuckle before turning to face me one last time, "Lily won't like that comment...~"<p>

"Good." I replied before proceeding to lie down on my bed, pulling the covers up along the way. "Sleep well Charlotte..."

A small giggle followed by a quick peck on my forehead, and soon enough; she was gone.

**o0o**

"_Don't let your heart succumb to its desires Samantha, remember what you're really here for..."_

I couldn't sleep.  
>Charlotte's words echoed, not only in my mind, but also within my heart.<p>

I had already known, deep down inside I did.

My life was not of value, it was not mine to keep.  
>Soon, very soon; my life will be lost.<p>

This... was my destiny.

The moment I was given life in this world; I knew that I would have to give it up sooner or later.

"My destiny... was to die."

I felt the tears fall as I whispered those five words, it was the truth yet it pierced my heart like a poisoned dagger.

Life goes on.  
>I've realized that long ago.<p>

I was not meant to love another, nor to live for another.

My life is like a sick fairy tale...  
>The only sad thing is...<p>

… There's no happy ending.

"_We are alive now for one reason and one reason alone... To avenge Glen-sama!" _

I carefully unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my bare chest whilst doing so.  
>Grazing my fingers over the scar I had received long ago, memories of times well-forgotten came back to me.<p>

Hot, fresh tears began to fall again.  
>The sorrow that I dare not recall came back, the painful past that which I refuse to live through again is slowly repeating itself right in front of my eyes.<p>

It pained me greatly, but there was no turning back now.

My fate was sealed the moment Jack Bezarius walked into our lives.

My days are slowly growing shorter, and soon I shall part from this world.

But there is one thing I do not understand...  
>… Why do I feel so cold?<p>

"Oh yeah... " I haven't realized that I had forgotten to button up my shirt.

Done.

But...  
>… I still feel cold.<p>

And the tears... refuse to stop falling.

**[End of POV]**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara's POV:<strong>

_"Eliza Nightray is indeed alive...I saw the girl myself."_

12:00 midnight. The cold winds played as I stood there on the balcony, my gaze firmly set on the twinkling stars and the shining moon in the night sky above me.

But my thoughts... were somewhere else.

I'm worried about Gil...  
>He's been restless ever since Break broke the news to him.<p>

I've been away for such a long time... I feel so clueless! Not knowing anything about what Gil must have gone through, all alone.

"Lara...? What are you still doing up...?" I turned around, only to find my dear friend by the doorway.

"Gil!"

Sleep-deprived golden irises gaze into my sapphire ones as he spoke; "It's the middle of the night...!"

"I couldn't sleep..." I replied before shifting my gaze back towards the sky above me, "I was thinking about... what... Break had said..."

I listened as his footsteps drew closer and soon enough a warm jacket was draped over me. Gill stood next to me, a reassuring smile gracing his features.

"Is it true...?" I asked as I pulled the jacket closer, seeking it's warmth now as the winds grew colder. "That she... you know...-"

"I thought it was... But I never, not even in my wildest dreams, would have ever expected Vince to lie to me..." the smile was soon replaced with sorrow as he spoke, "Especially about someone so important..."

"Gil..."

"Anyway, you better get some sleep... It's late and-"

"OIE SEAWEED-HEAD! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Shhh...! Alice! You're disturbing a moment between them-"

"SHUT UP OZ! I WANT MEAT!"

Both Gil and I sighed; some things around here just never change.  
>He chuckled as I giggled soon after, and after bidding each other (as well as Oz and Alice, who Gil did have to drag back to their quarters) a good night, off to bed we went.<p>

Tomorrow was a big day…  
>…For all of us.<p>

Tomorrow was the day...  
>… We finally meet Elizabeth Nightray.<p>

**[End of POV]**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **don't know when you'll get the next chapter, but I promise to work on it as soon as I possibly can. If school would let me that is…


End file.
